


【复联】奇迹吧唧

by isolatedforce



Series: 复联日常 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce
Summary: 时间线接众人齐力打败了紫薯精后，所有复仇者们都过上了放飞自我的生活。1.全员存活，恶搞向，关于复联大厦的和谐生活。2.A4盾冬结局接我改写的，即回来的是豆芽，戒指是打给Bucky的婚戒，具体点【一件傻事】3.带【复联日常】标题的都属于本系列，关于全员宠摩小根顺便谈谈恋爱的故事。4.盾冬、锤基、幻红、铁椒、绿寡、小蜘蛛和小摩根亲情向，tag只打每章提及的CP5.本章可以看做冬日战士美貌杀人事件的番外，半奇迹暖暖AU，沙雕向，逻辑死





	【复联】奇迹吧唧

吧唧做了一个梦。

梦里史蒂乎被灭霸抓走了，灭霸说想救他就用六颗无限宝石来换。  
勇敢的吧唧来到了奇迹大陆，踏上了收集宝石的旅程。

1.  
一只会说人话的小兔子出现了，他自告奋勇地要陪伴吧唧踏上旅程。  
吧唧：一只会说人话的兔子？  
火箭：去你妈的兔子，老子是浣熊。  
一个灰头土脸半边翅膀耷拉着的人出现了，他也自告奋望地要陪伴吧唧踏上旅程。  
阿毛：我原本是一个天使，但我的一半翅膀被恶魔撕碎了，不对称真是太影响我的美貌了，你能帮我重新补好我的翅膀吗？  
吧唧：我可以帮你把剩下那一半也撕了。  
浣熊：这样你就又是一个对称的鸟人了。  
阿毛：去你妈的鸟人，老子是猎鹰。

2.  
他们走啊走，走进了一座飞船。   
他们看见星爵腰上别着录音机，耳朵里插着耳机——但是整个飞船都在公放音乐。  
阿毛：这人到底是傻子还是聋子还是都是？  
火箭：其实我觉得这个音乐还挺好听的。  
吧唧：力量宝石在你手上？  
星爵：你赢过我，我就送给你。来吧，让我们穿上性感火辣的朋克装，一起跳舞吧！  
阿毛：我爷爷去蹦迪都跳的比他好。

关卡权重：性感:活泼:简约:成熟:清凉 = 3.07:2.87:1.47:1.53:1.2  
关卡tag ：摇滚装  
npc技能：星爵的热舞 BGM攻击 灭爸biubiubiu 勇度的守护  
吧唧技能：布鲁克林微笑 振金反弹 铁拳攻击 美国队长盾护

吧唧评分97153，洛基评分59735，吧唧胜。  
星爵：现在地球上的音乐已经发展到这个地步了吗？  
阿毛：是啊，你个土老帽。

3.  
他们走啊走，一不留神就走到了阿斯加德。  
洛基躺在精致华丽的长沙发上，枕着天鹅绒枕头正捻起一颗葡萄往嘴里送。  
洛基：瞧瞧，这是哪里来的蝼蚁？  
吧唧：我是来拿心灵宝石的。  
洛基：就凭你这个小胖子？也想要我的宝石？  
吧唧：胖比秃好，你要比什么？  
洛基：该死的蝼蚁！呵，我的舞台剧还差一件演出服，那就比比看华丽优雅的阿斯加德长袍好了，不过我很怀疑演出服再吃三碗饭也塞不下你。  
阿毛：如果吧唧是小胖子的话，那星爵是什么？  
火箭：是猪。

关卡权重：成熟：性感：华丽：优雅：清凉=2.13:2.13:2.8:2.8:1.33  
关卡tag：阿斯加德长袍  
npc技能：洛基的冷笑 挑剔的目光 沉睡魔咒 闪耀魔法  
吧唧技能：布鲁克林微笑 振金反弹 铁拳攻击 美国队长盾护

吧唧评分105280，洛基评分103692，吧唧胜。  
洛基：心灵宝石——可以给你，但我要和你们一起走。

4.  
三人一兔继续向前走。  
野生的噬元兽从草丛里跳出来了！是否捕捉？  
咕咕：喵？  
吧唧：……喵？  
阿毛：哦~多可爱的小猫咪鸭~快来让我抱抱~  
火箭：……妈的智障，别去碰他，他很危险。  
洛基挥了挥手，一阵浓雾散去后吧唧不见了，原地出现了一只不爽猫。  
洛基：小胖子就是变成猫都是三倍重。  
吧唧：喵喵喵！（我杀了你！）  
咕咕：喵？  
咕咕冲着吧唧张开嘴，把宇宙魔方吐了出来。  
阿毛试图拿起宇宙魔方，咕咕张嘴切换弗莱肯模式。  
火箭：你现在还觉得他可爱吗？  
阿毛：不了不了，我喜欢狗。  
吧唧：……喵！

 

5.  
在洛基精心打理的发型被吧唧一顿乱抓后，洛基不甘不愿地把吧唧变了回来。  
然后他们遇见了啤酒配炸鸡的索尔。  
洛基：……你是把整个阿斯加德的酒都喝光了吗！蠢货！废物！你看看你那恶心的肚腩！你看看你那浑身的酒气！  
索尔一把抱住了他的弟弟，他失而复得的瑰宝，他喃喃地喊着洛基的名字，又哭又笑地像个疯子。  
洛基：看在你取悦到我的份上，我就原谅你这一次把满手的油都抹在我袍子上的愚蠢行为。  
洛基回抱了住他的哥哥。  
洛基：你这肚子真是鼓的我都捅不到你的肾。小胖子，去，和我的傻哥哥比一比健身装。  
火箭：多么感人的兄弟情啊，他一定很想他。  
阿毛：这明明是该死的爱情。

关卡权重：清凉:清纯:活泼:简约:可爱 = 1.67:1:3.33:3.33:0.67  
关卡tag ：运动装  
npc技能：索尔的雷电 啤酒喷射 铁锤重击 洛基的魔法   
吧唧技能：布鲁克林微笑 振金反弹 铁拳攻击 美国队长盾护

吧唧评分119746分，索尔评分98673分，吧唧胜。  
洛基举起了他的权杖，现实宝石和心灵宝石在他的手心悬浮着。  
洛基：拿去吧——小胖子，现在他们都是你的了。我要监督我哥哥减肥，阿斯加德不能有一个挺着啤酒肚的王。

6.  
走啊走，走啊走，走到九月九。  
他们莫名其妙地跌进了一个圈，然后出现在一个客厅里。  
奇异博士还在苦哈哈地吹气球，七八个小鬼的尖叫要震破天花板。

火箭：这个人为什么长这么高？  
阿毛：这个人脸为什么这么长？  
吧唧：这个人为什么在带孩子？

是什么导致一个至尊法师变成了晚托班？  
因为穷。  
奇异：你不是要时间宝石吗……搞定这帮小鬼，我就给你。

阿毛贡献出了他的剩下半边翅膀，火箭被迫变成了毛绒玩具。  
而机智的吧唧点开了美国队长教育视频全套398集。  
所有孩子都睡着了。

奇异陷入了沉思。  
斗篷对他做了个“你好弱”的手势。

7.  
奇异给他们开了个圈，送到了沃米尔。  
火箭：这破地方还挂个晴天娃娃？  
吧唧：晴天娃娃有这么黑？  
火箭：哦，那就是阴天娃娃。  
红骷髅:瞧瞧这是谁？詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，美国队长的小婊子。  
吧唧：我们结婚了。  
红骷髅：这可真是太棒了，你要是想得到灵魂宝石就得牺牲你所爱之人哦嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬嗬，美国队长还是要死在我的手上！  
吧唧：唧唧歪歪的屁话真多，下去吧你。  
火箭：？？？你手上那是什么？灵魂宝石？  
吧唧：？？？  
阿毛：？？？

搞了半天灵魂宝石根本不挑食，是个魂他都吃。非常好养。

8.  
现在吧唧集齐了六颗宝石，他们走啊走，走啊走，终于到了灭霸的小木屋面前。  
闻讯而来的大家和灭霸进行了艰苦卓绝的斗争抢到了手套，然后聚在一起讨论谁去打响这个响指。  
“我就能帮你们把这个狗都不闻的紫薯精的脑袋看下来从他的菊花里噗滋噗滋地塞进去——只要给钱就行。”

黑豹陛下和铁罐纷纷表示我给，钱不是问题。

收了钱的死侍义不容辞地打了两百个义不容辞的响指。  
然后他们看着灭霸消失了九十九次，出现了一百次。  
最后一次他是一条紫色牡丹花样的红棉袄。  
所有人一起在上面跺了好多脚。

吧唧没有参与他们。  
吧唧跑向了史蒂乎。  
吧唧吻醒了史蒂乎。

吧唧从梦里醒来了。  
环抱着他的史蒂乎察觉到了他的动作，双臂更收紧了些，把头埋在他的脖颈里担忧地问：“做噩梦了吗？”  
“不，不是噩梦。”  
“梦里有你。”


End file.
